Cursed Snake Love
by DarkKesono
Summary: After being pushed into a snaked-filled cave, Naruto finds a woman that just might change his life. NarutoXDemonic Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Cursed Snake Love**

"Human talk"

_'Thinking'_

**"Demon talking"**

_**'Demon thinking'**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do NOT own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

It was the day after the second chuunin exam, and Naruto was looking for Kakashi to train him.

He found at the hospital standing outside of Sasuke's room reading his precious book.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei can you train me for the 3rd stage of the chuunin exams?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I need to train Sasuke, but do not worry I got you a sensei that will be better for you in the long run!" kakashi exclaimed crushing Naruto's hope.

What Naruto screamed next shocked him.

"Fuck you Kakashi. You, Sasuke, and the damn teacher that you got to train me!" "I'm done with you after the chuunin exam I will go to the Hokage's office and will switch teams." "So then you wont have to worry about the dead-last holding the team down!"

After he screamed at Kakashi. He ran out of the hospital, and to the forest of Konoha. Not to be seen till the last stage of the chuunin exams.

_**Konoha's Forests**_

Naruto ran till he came to a cave. A cave that radiated the smell of snakes. When Naruto was studying the cave. It started to rain.

"Damn it" Naruto said as he ran to the cave. When Narutoentered the cave, what he saw shocked him. There was snake of all kind in the cave. Each reared back, and looked like they would attack anything that dare disturb their cave.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to go in there!" Naruto said as stopped when he saw them. Unfortunately when he stopped the wind started to pick up to the point to break limbs off a tree, and hit Naruto in the back sending him into the snake infested cave. When he hit the floor the last thing he saw was snakes, and a woman that look to him like an angel.

_**Snake Cave**_

When Naruto waked up he notice there was a woman standing over him that was wearing a black battle kimono with a red sash closing it. She wore black shinobisandals. She had very pale skin, but had very dark black hair. Studying him while he was on the ground.

"Are you an angel?" he asked the woman. Who heard , and chuckled.

**"No mortal I am not a angel!" "I am the opposite of them!" **The woman explained to Naruto.

"So, what are you a demon?" Naruto asked as he tensed up so if she was he could run. The woman saw this, and looked sad.

**"Are you scared boy?" **the woman asked as she turned around looking down-cast. What happened next wound shock her, but also made her happy.

"Wait!" Naruto told her as he got up, and grabbed her hand. When his hand was on hers he turned her around. He than looked her in the eyes, and said "I do not care what you are demon or angel I will still be here for you!" "You don't have to be alone anymore!"

What he didn't expected for the woman to cry than latch him in a hug.

"Thank you." was the muffled cry from her as she kept crying while she put her head on his shoulder.

She kept crying till she stopped, asked while still crying almost "How did you know that I was lonely?"

"Your eyes!" Naruto told her as he stared into her eyes. "They show lonely, and the need for love!"

The woman was very shock, but managed to ask "How can you tell just by looking in someone's eyes?"

"I can tell, because I'm just like you." Naruto told her as he got a sad look in his eyes.

"How?" she asked as she studied him.

"When I was little the Kyuubi-no-Yoko attack my village, the leader sacrificed his life to seal the Kyuubi into me!" he than paused as he looked at her to tell if she was scared. He than said "I understand if you don't want to be here with me!" What she said shocked him, but also made him very happy.

"I don't care if you got a demon sealed in you." "Have you forgotten that I am a demon also?"

"Thank you!" Naruto told her as he hug her more. When he was done hugging her he asked her "What demon are you?"

"I am the Hachibi-no-Hachimata, but I like to be called Suki!" she told Naruto. "Now that I've told my name will you tell me yours!"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" he told her.

"So Naruto I need to ask you something." Suki asked him.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get here, exactly?" she asked him.

Naruto told Suki everything about what happened between him, and Kakashi. Then about him running away.

"So you basically need a sensei for the chuunin exam?"

"Yeah, but no one will teach me!" Naruto told her as he got a down-cast look on his face.

"Then get ready." Suki told him as she looked him in the eyes.

"Get ready for what?" Naruto asked her as he saw her eyes turn cold.

"I will train you, and I will not stop till you are so strong that hardly any body can beat you!" she told him with a evil glint in her eyes as she drag him out of the cave.

Only one thing was going through his mind as she drag him off.

_'I'm __fucked__ big time.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**If you have something bad to say about my story than guess what!!!!! I JUST DON"T GIVE A FUCK!!!!! This is FanFiction I can write what I want if you don't like then find another story to read!!!!!**

It was the day after Naruto met Suki, and all you could hear around the cave was grunts and moans of pain from Naruto as Suki drove him into the ground with intense training.

"OW!" Naruto screamed as he was bit by another snake that Suki sent after him, because he was slacking off. "What the hell was that for Suki?" Naruto's only answer was another snake launched at him.

"You were slacking off again you idiot!" Suki screamed at him as he tried to run out of the cave. "Oh, no you don't mister you are not going to quit training!"

Suki than sent a snake that was twenty feet long at Naruto. Try as he might he just couldn't out run the snake, because unfortunately the snake could slithered faster than Naruto could run.

When the snake captured and bound Naruto to the floor. Suki walked right in front on Naruto, and gave him a smirk that was mocking, but at the same time promised pain. Alot of pain.

When Naruto looked up at Suki, she told him "So trying to escape now huh?" She than got a very mad look that promised death. "Naruto, for trying to escape I will now double your training! She than point at Naruto and told him "We'll start with adding a hundred extra laps of running around the inside of the cave cavern, you'll also add an extra five-hundred more sit-ups, push-ups,sqauts, and also crunches!" "Now than get to it maggot!"

When she sent Naruto to do his extra work-outs she sat down, and grabbed a tea cup filled with tea and watch as Naruto train himself to the ground.

After awhile of watching him working himself to the ground. Suki got up and told Naruto "You have done good for your warm-ups, but now we start the real training for the day!"

The only answer she got from Naruto was a groan of exaustion and pain.

"Ah, get up you little wussy, this is child's play to me!" Suki yelled to him.

After a minute of resting Naruto got up after being bitten by the snake again.

"For the rest of the day we will do three hours of ninjutsu, Then two and a half hours of taijutsu, and finally two hours of kenjutsu." "Now any questions maggot!"

"Yes, um why are we not training in genjutsu, Suki-sensei?"

"We are not training in genjutsu, because you do not have the charka-control for it besides I do not like genjutsu." "Now does that answer your question!"

"Yes, ma'am."

For the rest of the month they would train like that. Wake-up do morning exercises, do ninjutsu training, then taijutsu training, and finally kenjutsu training.

Day before the third chuunin stage/ at hokage monument

On the Yondaimes head of stone stood three people one a male and two females. Two had tails, and one had very pale skin.

The two with tails had fox tails, and fox like ears on their head.

The male had five blackish-reddish like fur. He stood six foot five inches tall. He wore black cargo pants, blood-red muscle shirt, with black combat boot, and to top it all off a black trench coat with the zanbotuo that use to belong to the Demon of the Mist Zabuza, and a top-hat. But the most noticing thing about him was the three whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and a konoha headband tied around his neck. His name was Naruto Uzamaki.

The woman with nine blood-red tails with white tips wore a blood-red battle kimono that was held together by a black sash with standard shinobi sandals that were black as midnight, but the most noticing thing about her was the two whisker-like marks on each cheek. Her name was Kate the real name of the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune.

Now the last woman had very pale skin. Her eyes were a very dark purple with a black cat-like slit in each eye. She wore a dark purple battle kimono held together by a white sash with standard shinobi sandels that were also white. Her name was Suki, or the Hachibi-no-Hachimata.

"I'm finally back to my village." Nruto told the two females. "Now tomorrow I'll going to beat everyone, and become a chunnin!"

"Don't get too cocky Naruto." "Even the best warrior can be killed because of given into the cockiness!" Suki told Naruto.

"Yeah I know." "So now can we go to the old man's office now please!" Naruto asked Kate and Suki.

"Fine lets go." Kate and Suki at the same time but to realize to late that Naruto was already gone.

"NARUTO FOR THAT YOUR SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING COUCH TONIGHT!" The both screamed before running after him.

Hokage's office

"NARUTO FOR THAT YOUR SLEEPING ON THE FUCKING COUCH TONIGHT" was one of the thing the Hokage heard as he was signing paperwork.

"Naruto is back, huh" he wispered to himself.

"Yep I'm back old man" a voice told him that scared him half to death.

The hokage spun around and had a kunai in his hand pointed at his heart, of course Naruto had his zanbotou at the Hokage's neck. All of this happened in a fraction of a second.

"I see that you have gotten better Naruto" Sarutobi told Naruto.

"Your right old man" he answered back.

They suddenly stopped talking when two women jumped through the window.

"Ah, here they are these are my fiances Kate and Suki" Naruto told Sarutobi.

Apparently that was the breaking point in which Sarutobi fainted.

**DONE like it hate it doesn't matter to me.**


	3. SORRY PLEASE NOT BE MAD

I DarkKesono have finally re-read this story had i am going to re- make it.

Please dont get mad at me its just I look it over and saw how much I messed it up. So I'm going to re-write it from scratch, but dont worry alot of the thing will stay the same. Just please dont get mad I will make it better.

Thank You Oh and happy late Christmas to everyone and a happy New Years. And to some happy late Holidays.


	4. AN!

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012


	5. GO HERE PLEASE!

Go to This Website and help save our stories!

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
